Midsemester’s Nightmare
by moosmiles
Summary: Taylor has the flu and a history presentation due, Kelsi’s having weird thoughts about Zeke, and Ryan needs help from Gabriella that he can’t tell anyone else about.


_Title: Midsemester's Nightmare_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Chapter:_

_Fandom: High School Musical_

_Summary: Taylor has the flu and a history presentation due, Kelsi's having weird thoughts about Zeke, and Ryan needs help from Gabriella that he can't tell anyone else about._

_Comments: First story in my HSM Senior Year series. Kelsi sings "White Houses" and "Who's to Say", both by Vanessa Carlton._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

Ugh… Ugh... ACHO!

Taylor grabbed a tissue out of the Kleenex box before her and wiped her nose a bit.

"Taylor, Baby," Chad said softly, sliding next to her at the science table. "You really need to go to home and sleep."

"No," Taylor replied simply.

Chad sighed, "You're just going to get worse."

Taylor frowned, rubbing her aching red nose and shook her head, "I have a history project to present today."

Chad rubbed her arm gently and then frowned, "You're warm."

Taylor gave him a weird look, pulling her sweater tighter to her body. "I'm freezing," she shuttered.

Chad wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm and kissed the top of her head. "I'll keep you warm," he smiled softly.

Taylor couldn't help but smile and wiped her nose with her tissue.

Chad kept a firm, yet gentle grip on her and rubbed her arm up and down gingerly.

Taylor looked back at her math homework, leaning into Chad slightly.

Kelsi stared at the supposed ceramic pitcher before her. She looked up at Troy. "Why are we taking this class again?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

"We need one art class to graduate. I read through the list, said 'pottery', and you said 'perfect'," Troy reminded. "So this is your fault."

"Is not," Kelsi frowned.

"Fine, we'll ask Zeke then," Troy said.

Kelsi blushed slightly and looked down.

"Zeke, Man!" Troy called out.

Zeke turned around and walked over, sitting at the art table with them.

"This is all Kelsi's fault, right?" Troy asked.

"More or less, but we agreed to it," Zeke shrugged.

Kelsi picked up her paint brush and started painting the pitcher slowly to preoccupy, hoping to turn invisible.

Zeke looked at Kelsi and smiled, "Hey Kelsi."

Kelsi looked up and smiled sweetly, "Hi Zeke."

Zeke got up with a huge grin and walked back to his table with Jason.

Troy looked from Zeke's back to Kelsi's face and furrowed her brow. "What's going on with you two?" he asked.

Kelsi looked up and shrugged, her bangs falling in her eyes which clouded half her vision of the pitcher. "Nothing. We're just friends, Troy."

"I thought you're dating Jason," Troy frowned disapprovingly.

Kelsi nodded, "I am. Zeke is Jason's best friend and my friend. Nothing's going on. We're just trying to get along. Like you and Taylor."

Troy laughed, "Taylor still likes hitting me with a stupid stick. Zeke looks like he's about to hit you with a 'let's get lost and have sex' stick."

"Kinky," Kelsi said in an uninterested tone, pushing her bangs back out of her face.

"And Taylor might kill you if you touch her brother," Troy informed factually.

Kelsi rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "She would not. Besides… I'm not going to do anything with Zeke. I'm with Jason. I love Jason."

She looked over at Jason and smiled thinly to herself only to have her eyes wander to the person seated next to him, Zeke. She winced slightly and got up to get more paint.

Gabriella looked at the note in her hand as she walked into the music room silently. "Hello?" she called out.

The slammed shut behind her and she whirled around in a circle, almost slipping off her heels and onto her butt.

"Gabriella, I need help," said Ryan, locking the door.

Gabriella furrowed her brow slightly.

Taylor yawned slightly into her shoulder and closed her eyes, resting her head on the lunch table she was sitting at with Martha and Kelsi. She was just about to settle into a nice nap when she felt a tickle in her nose. "Oh hell," she cursed, sitting up and reaching for her box of Kleenex. She grabbed a tissue out quickly and sneezed into the thin material.

Martha frowned, looking up, "Taylor, are you sure you're okay?"

"She has the flu," Kelsi said simply, not looking up from her newest composition.

Taylor glared at Kelsi, pulling her hoodie from her sweater over her head, "I'm not sick."

"No, you're not sick," Kelsi shook her head. "You're a walking zombie of disease."

Taylor frowned, looking at Martha to defend her.

"I think you're crazy for being here too," Martha shrugged. "You should go home. Mr. Hanson won't give you an F for being sick. Just do the presentation when you come back."

"I'll have forgotten it by then!" Taylor exclaimed and sneezed again.

Chad sat on the bench next to her and sighed, "Babe, you should go sleep. I can ask Sharpay for keys to the auditorium if you want to sleep in there."

Taylor shook her head and looked up at him. "Just hold me," she pleaded. "Please?"

Chad nodded and pulled her into him. Her wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back as her head dropped to his chest. He rested her cheek against the top of her head and closed his eyes. She closed her eyes, leaving her mouth open a slit so she could still breathe.

"Dudes and Dudettes!" Jason exclaimed, walking up to the table with Zeke.

"Ladies and Gents!" Zeke greeted with just as much enthusiasm.

Martha held her index finger to her lips, "Shhhh." She then pointed to Chad and Taylor.

"What's up with you two?" Kelsi asked, furrowing her brow and took a sip of water.

"We are hall monitors," Jason said proudly.

Kelsi's water shot out of her mouth like a fountain all over Zeke's burger.

Zeke frowned, "Thanks, Kels'."

Kelsi shrugged a bit and then looked at Jason, clearing her throat. "You're kidding, right?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jason shook his head, "I'm not." He grinned a bit, "During your free period too."

Kelsi smiled a bit, "Oh, yeah?"

"So if you've got the keys to a dressing room, I'll bring the c…" Jason started.

"Don't… finish that sentence," Martha begged, covering her face with her hand.

Kelsi laughed, shaking her head.

"Yeah," Zeke nodded. "Martha doesn't need the image of Kelsi naked and I don't need the image of you doing it to Kelsi."

"I was going to say candy," Jason frowned. "We haven't had real sex yet."

"What do you call real sex?" Martha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Jason, don't answer that," Kelsi butted in. She looked at their friends. "We haven't intercourse yet. No possible way of pregnancy, but STDs our the perk we get," she said with mock happiness.

Martha rolled her eyes and went back to her lunch.

Zeke laughed, not taking his eyes from Kelsi.

Kelsi coughed, finally breaking eye contact and looked away, clearly embarrassed. She turned to look at Jason, who was attacking his hotdog as if he had been starved for the rest of his life before this meal.

She scrunched up her nose in slight disgust and looked away, only to have her eyes back on Zeke. She smiled a little and then sighed, looking back at her composition.

Gabriella stood beside the grand piano in the music room, reading over Ryan's math homework. She sighed heavily, "Ryan, you did this backwards."

Ryan sighed, frowning, "I know."

Gabriella looked up at him, furrowing her brow in confusion. "You know?" she questioned. Then it dawned upon her. She sighed heavily, "Dyslexia. You have Dyslexia."

Ryan nodded silently, looking down in slight disgrace.

Gabriella shook her head, "Ryan, that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah it is," Ryan sighed. "Shar's the worst about it too."

"Well, who knows?" Gabriella asked.

"My family, teachers, guidance councilor, and now, you," Ryan shrugged. "I figured I need a tutor to help me."

Gabriella smiled, "Well, then, let's get tutoring, shall we?"

Ryan smiled a tiny bit and got up from the piano bench to her side. "Okay," he nodded.

"Alright class. Let's start off with a good project, so you can all learn from example," Mr. Hanson said from where he was sitting on the end of his desk. "Miss McKessie," he said, gesturing to her.

Taylor sighed, taking in a deep breath and stood up. She stayed still on her feet for a minute to catch her balance and picked up her project. She shakily walked to the front of the room. She placed the medieval dollhouse set up on poster board on the empty desk up front and pulled her index cards out of her project.

"In the 1500's, housing was a…" Taylor started and then froze. She looked at her clammy hands as the shook and felt something toss in her stomach then rose into her throat. She opened her mouth to continue only to throw up all over her project.

As soon as she finished, she looked at her project, tears stinging her eyes. She looked around the classroom as some of the kids laughed, others looked appalled, while others seemed concerned.

Mr. Hanson sighed, grabbing the tissue box off his desk and got up. "Mr. Bolton, go get the nurse and a janitor." He held out the box to Taylor and helped her walk backwards from the mess, sitting down on the floor a good distance from the mess.

Taylor didn't even bother wiping herself off with the Kleenex. She just covered her face with her hands and bawled.

Kelsi sat in the auditorium, her composition sprawled out all over the floor while playing a completely different piece. Her head tilted to her left and her blue eyes stared at the music sheets before her intensely as her fingers played the keys expertly.

Zeke rushed into the auditorium to get something for Ms. Darbus and froze at the sight of the girl behind the piano. He watched her carefully.

"Maybe you were all faster than me. We give each other up so easily. These silly little wounds will never med. I feel so far from where I've been. So go. And I will not be back again. I'm gone as the day fading on white house. And I put my injuries all in the dust. In my heart is the five of us. In white houses. And you, maybe you'll remember me. What I gave you is yours to keep. In white houses. In white houses. In white houses." Kelsi stopped singing and hit the last notes. She froze, letting out an exasperated sigh. She closed her eyes and took a deep, shaking breath.

Zeke walked over to her quietly. He sat down on the bench next to her and flipped to the next page.

Kelsi looked at him. The only sound in the room was her breathing as she watched him.

Zeke looked at her, staring into her bright blue eyes. "Play the next one," he said simply in a gentle tone.

Kelsi looked at the book and placed her hand on the keys where they should go as she read the notes. She started playing and sang when she should, "Stand up straight. Do your trick. Turn on the stars. Jupiter shines so bright when you're around. They tell us slow down. We're too young. You need to grow. Speak the key. And they don't know who we are."

Zeke watched her hands as they moved around the piano keys at the proper time and place. The movement seemed so entrancing. His eyes slowly made their way to look up at her face.

"And who's to say we're not good enough? And who's to say this is not our love?

"Mother, dear. Tell me friends are the ones that I lose. Because they bleed before you. Sometimes family are the ones you chose. It's too late now. I hold on to this life I've found." Kelsi's voice cracked and fought back the stinging blur in her eyes.

"And who's to say we won't burn it out? And who's to say we weren't sinking down? And who's to say we would stay together? Who are they, anyway, anyway? They won't know.

"And you say we're too young. But maybe you're too old to remember. And I try to pretend. But I just feel it when we're together. And if you don't believe me you never really knew us. You never really knew."

Kelsi took in a low needed breath, playing the small instrumental part. She closed her eyes as she continued playing and started singing again.

"You and I. Packing up my room. Feel alright. But we're not welcome to. We'll be driving. 'Cause they don't know who we are.

"Who's to say we won't stay together? Who's to say we aren't getting strong? Who's to say I can't live without you? Ohhhh. Who are they anyway, anyway? They don't know.

"And they say we're too young. But maybe you're too old to remember. And I try to pretend. But I just feel it when they're together.

"And who is to say? And who is to say? And who are they, anyway?"

Kelsi took in a deep and shaky breath and looked at the notes and words carefully.

"Stand up, Boy. I shine so bright. When you're around," she sang and froze.

Zeke cupped her cheek, turning her head to face him and leaned in, kissing her soft and slow. Kelsi cupped his neck, kissing him back gently. His other arm slipped down around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She straddled the piano bench, turning to face him completely as they kissed.

"Hey Z-dwag, what takin' so…"

Kelsi quickly pulled back from Zeke and turned back to her piano.

"Long," Jason finished his sentence and stared at them in shock. "What the fuck is going on!?" he shouted.

Zeke sighed, "Dude, it's not what it looks like." He got up, holding his hands up as if to tell him to calm down.

Jason glared at him. "Bullshit! You're tongue was attacking my girlfriend's throat!" he shouted.

Kelsi winced, turning around and sighed, getting up quickly. "Jason, just calm down," she said softly, taking a few steps towards him.

"No!" he yelled at her. "I will not!" He shook his head, looking from Kelsi to Zeke and then back at Kelsi. "Have a nice life with your new boyfriend." He turned away, storming out of the room.

"Jason!" Kelsi shouted, rushing after him.

"Kelsi, stop," Zeke said softly.

Kelsi stopped and turned to look at him. "No. I love him, Zeke," she stated.

"He's fastest guy in baseball and basketball. He's long gone," Zeke informed quietly.

Kelsi frowned and looked down, crossing her arms over her chest in dismay.

Jason slammed the bathroom door behind him and huffed. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, struggling not to cry. He took in a deep, calming breath and let it out with a sigh. "Not now, Man," he told himself quietly. He looked up at the ceiling, hoping to cure himself of his tears only to start crying a little. He sniffled and walked over to the dispenser, pulling out a paper towel. He wiped at his eyes and then looked in the mirror at his reflection.

Chills shuttered through him at the sight of Kelsi right behind in the reflection of the mirror. "You shouldn't be…" he started, turning around and then suddenly got confused at the empty room. He rubbed his temple. His mind was defiantly playing tricks on him.

Ryan looked up at Gabriella. "I hate fractions," he stated.

Gabriella giggled a little, "I told you decimals are better and even more precise."

"So not only am I dyslexic, I'm stupid too," Ryan informed.

"You know that's not true," Gabriella said gently. "You're brilliant. So math and reading aren't your fortes. You're a greater actor, singer, and dancer. You're a triple threat, Ryan," she smiled at him.

Ryan smiled a little, "I guess so."

"Just bring your homework to me before you turn it in so we can look over it together," Gabriella said simply.

Ryan nodded, "Will do."

"Awesome," Gabriella smiled, collecting her things. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the science lab."

Ryan smiled, "See ya."

Gabriella waved bye as she walked out, holding her things cradled against her chest. She smiled as she walked down the hall when suddenly Troy walked around the corner with something in his arms. She frowned when she realized it was a girl, but then the she saw the real picture.

Taylor. Taylor was in his arms. What was she still doing here? Gabriella had told her hours ago to go home. Her stupid project must have been the big deal.

Gabriella rushed over to Troy and Taylor. "What happened?" she asked softly.

"Taylor through up and passed out a few minutes ago. The nurse is in a meeting so I'm taking Taylor to the office and sitting with her to make sure she has supervision," Troy explained quietly.

"I'll come with you," Gabriella stated, looking at her best friend.

Taylor was out cold, laying limp in his arms with her head rolled onto his shoulder. Her eyes were gently shut as if to make her seem a bit more peaceful. Dry vomit covered her clothes almost everywhere and even a bit of her face and hands. All in all. Taylor looked helpless.

Troy nodded, "Okay, c'mon." He headed down the hall with his girlfriend in tow. He stopped when they got to the nurse's office and laid her on the small cot in the back.

Gabriella squatted down beside the cot and stroked Taylor's hair back gently.

"Chad's gonna be so pissed," Troy sighed heavily.

"I think you'll live," Gabriella said softly. "He'll be more concerned than anything. This isn't the time for 'I told you so's. Chad's smart enough to know that."

Troy nodded and kneeled next to Gabriella. "She's okay," he assured.

Gabriella sniffled a little, "I know. It's just the flu."

"That's all it is," Troy assured. "A little more time in the bathroom, some liquids, and a few extra hours of sleep and she'll be as good as new."

Gabriella nodded, not able to take her eyes off her friend.

Kelsi sat the piano bench quietly, running a hand through her hair. She closed her eyes, toying around with the keys. The movement seemed playful, but her expression was far from it. She hummed softly to herself.

Zeke stared at her from where he was sitting a few feet away from the piano. "Brad Paisley," he said softly.

Kelsi stopped and looked over at him.

"You're playing 'Whiskey Lullaby'. It's by Brad Paisley," Zeke explained quietly.

Kelsi nodded slowly and finally let her words escape from her mouth, "Yeah… It, uh… seemed fitting at this moment."

"I couldn't help myself, Kels'. I'm sorry," Zeke apologized.

Kelsi scoffed, "Don't apologize to me. I kissed you back."

Zeke nodded, looking down.

"You want to know the scary thing?" Kelsi asked.

Zeke quickly looked back up at her and rose an eyebrow, asking, "What?"  
"I liked it," Kelsi replied quietly.

Zeke sighed heavily, "Me too."

Kelsi frowned and closed her eyes, starting to cry. She covered her eyes and placed her head on the keys of the piano, making an unpleasant sound, but it wasn't the worst thing in the world right now.

Zeke rushed over to her and wrapped her up in his arms. "Hey, hey, hey," he said softly. "No. You can cry. Crying turns you sad. You're too pretty to be sad."

Kelsi wiped her eyes and looked up at him sadly.

Zeke quickly let her go. "I'm sorry, Kelsi," he apologized.

Kelsi shook her head, "Zeke, I already told you…"

"Shhh," Zeke hushed and pecked her on the lips. He got up, pulling away and walked out of the auditorium without looking back.

Kelsi fluttered her eyes open when he walked away and watched him until he vanished out of sight. She looked down and bit her bottom lip, her face flushed bright red.

Chad helped Taylor sit in the front passenger seat of his mustang. He kissed her cheek and stroked her hair back.

Taylor sat back, closing her eyes and relaxed.

Chad smiled, "That a girl." He kissed the top of her head. "Go to sleep, Baby. We'll be home soon," he said softly and then closed the car door.

He turned back to Troy and Gabriella. "I owe you guys big time," he stated. "Thanks for watching her for me."

"It's no big," Troy assured, his arm around Gabriella.

"Yeah, we love Taylor," Gabriella agreed with a shrug, waving him off.

Chad shook his head, "Seriously. Whatever you guys want."

"Nothing, Chad. Don't worry about it," Gabriella stated with a smile.

Chad smiled softly and hugged Gabriella. "Thanks, Ella."

Gabriella hugged him back. "Of course."

Chad pulled away and clapped hands with Troy, who pulled him into a hug. "Just go take care of Taylor. And get some sleep yourself. You look like shit," Troy told his friend.

Chad pulled away, chuckling lightly, "Of course." He got in on the other side and gave them a wave before taking off.

Gabriella waved back and looked at Troy. "So what are we doing tonight?" she asked with a smiled.

Troy shrugged, "I dunno. What do you want to do?"

"I asked you first," Gabriella stated.

Troy smiled, "Mom's working late and Dad has a meeting."

Gabriella grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Oh, yeah."

"Yeah," Troy nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

Gabriella giggled, "Then we'll have dinner and some cozy time in your room. Desserts _on_ me." She winked at him, pulling back and headed to his truck.

Troy grinned, following her quickly, "I love when you talk like that."

Jason slammed the car door Kelsi was about to get into and stood with his back pressed against her door.

Kelsi looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Were you in the boys' bathroom?" Jason asked.

"What?" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Today. After I ran away from the auditorium, I went to the bathroom, and I thought I saw you in the reflection of the mirror," Jason explained.

"Maybe you saw someone that looked like me. Because I cannot chase after you for the life of me," Kelsi stated. She frowned, getting slightly concerned, "Jason, are you okay?"

"I love you," Jason said simply.

Kelsi sighed and stroked his hair back, "I love you too."

Jason frowned, "Why'd you kiss him?"

"I was singing and playing the piano and he kissed me and I kissed him. It was a heat of the moment kind of thing," Kelsi shrugged.

"I see you look at him all the time," Jason said softly.

"We're friends, Jason," Kelsi defended.

"Obviously," Jason rolled his eyes.

Kelsi shook her head, "Shut up! Dammit!"

"Why should I?" Jason spat angrily.

"Because I love you, you idiot!" Kelsi screamed at him.

Jason stared at her and grabbed her arm gently, pulling her to him. Kelsi took the few graceless steps willingly and looked at him, her eyes starting to flutter slowly. He leaned down, pressing him lips against hers and quickly slipped his tongue in her mouth. She slid her tongue against his, tilting her head to the side and gripped his bicep tightly in her hand. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, deepening the kiss.

Kelsi pulled back after a few minutes to come up for air, only to have lips trail down her jaw to her neck. She moaned softly and closed her eyes again. "Baby…" she murmured.

Jason hummed against her skin softly as he kissed, sucked, and nibbled.

Kelsi cupped the back of his head with her free hand and sighed softly out of pleasure. "In the car. We're going to my house," she stated in a quiet voice.

Jason pulled back with a grin and kissed her hard on the lips once more before letting her go to get in the car.

Taylor turned onto her side with a groan, gripping her head while it throbbed painfully. She let out a gasping whine.

Chad rung the excess water out of the cold wash cloth and pressed it against her bare arms.

He had changed her into a camisole and a pair of his boxers he had left over already as if it could help her cool off. He had tucked her in to sweat off the fever. Had wiped her down and cleaned her up. It was all a terrible nightmare.

He sighed heavily, dabbing it gingerly up to her face while pulling her arms away from her head gently with his free hand. He could feel tears stinging his eyes, but they had been the past hour since they had gotten home.

Taylor whimpered, inching away from the cloth.

Chad pulled it away and just smoothed her hair back with his hand. She leaned in towards his hand, feeling a bit more at ease. The sudden peacefulness in her demeanor relaxed Chad as well. He leaned over and kissed her temple. He could watch her sleep forever and it wouldn't bother him one bit.


End file.
